


four years since

by Milkovichbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Army, Family, Gallavich, M/M, US Army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovichbitch/pseuds/Milkovichbitch
Summary: would you be able to move on if the love of your life was missing in actionwhat if you did move on and you thought you were happybut one moment could change your perspectives of everything you have come to loveshould you have really moved on four year ago?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Six years ago I lied and said it was okay you signing up   
Five years ago I kissed you once last time before you left for a year   
Four years ago the letter came through   
Four years ago you were missing in action   
Four years ago I cried my heart out   
Three years ago people were starting to move on. Why couldn’t I?  
Two years ago I did just that I moved on…


	2. becoming a milkovich double day by day

Chapter two   
Ian woke to wales of crying from the room across the landing. He leaned over the mess of blonde hair and look at the clock which read 6:30. He dropped his head back on the pillow letting out a long sigh before rubbing his hands over his eyes. He nudged the body to his left to try and wake him up. No movement. He lent his chin on his fiancé shoulder.   
“Wake up shit face it your turn to wake up with the baby”  
Still no reply but Ian could see a smirk on his face. Ian gently slapped Dan’s back before getting up out of bed. Before leaving the room he shouted over to Dan   
“You’re an asshole you know that right”  
The crying had now turned into screaming, dam his child had some lungs on him. He gently opened the door of the room making sure not to scare his son. There in the crib laid his 7 month old son, the only thing Ian had ever been proud of in his life. He lent over the crib smiling at the baby who was red in the face from trying to get attention. The boys blue eyes met Ian’s and he seemed to calm down. When Mandy had agreed to carry his baby he was over the moon. However he was hoping for the child to have mainly his genetics bright green eyes, and fiery orange hair. But he seemed to be out of luck with the big blue eyes that had shined since birth. And now 7 months on little strands of black hair seemed to be forming on the boys head. He was becoming a milkovich double day by day. And to top the whole situation off Ian had persuaded Dan into calling their baby ‘Mick Clayton Gallagher’ He missed his mickey every day since he was declared missing in action and he would never forget him but now he had a new little mick he needed to take care of.  
“What’s the matter baby? Do you know what time it is young man?”  
Mick smiled up at Ian all crying now over with just a few tears stained on his cheeks. He little hands reaching up in the air in a grabby motion at Ian. Ian reached down and picked the boy up before placing him on his hip.  
“Let’s go get you changed and ready, and then we will make some breakfast for you dad how does that sound?”  
The boy just grabbed a fistful of Ian’s top and leaned his head against his dad’s chest. Ian placed mick on the changing mat and the boy stared to grumble before Ian gave him the eyebrows of ‘don’t you fucking dear’ the grumbling came to a stop. Ian changed the nappy and placed a blue vest over the top before grabbing a pair of blue dungarees and stripy yellow and white top from the draw. Once the task at hand was done he picked the boy up again and started to head for the kitchen. He placed mick in his high chair and warmed a bottle of milk up for the boy. Whilst he was waiting for the milk to cool down he made Dan some jam and toast alongside a cup of coffee. He lifted mick out of the chair and took him to Dan, who was now wide awake watching TV.   
“Be useful and watch him whilst I bring your breakfast in”  
Dan grabbed mick from Ian and lifted him up high making silly faces at the boy who started to laugh. Ian’s heart melted at scene. Within minutes he was back with both boys food. Climbing back into his side of the bed he took mick off Dan and began giving him his bottle. The boy clucked his small palm around the bottle. Ian felt Dan lean over and begin to kiss his neck. Ian let out a small laugh before kissing his fiancé of the lips.   
“Can you believe this time in two weeks we will be married?”  
Ian shook his head he couldn’t believe it. If you told his former self two years ago head be in a happy family he’d never believe you in a million years. Not saying anything he kissed Dan again   
Two hours later showered and dressed Ian and baby mick were headed out to Mandy’s. Dan had headed out for work around half an hour ago. Mick hadn’t had his morning nap so hopefully he’d fall asleep on the walk over there. The sun was out and it was starting to warm up in the Southside again. The walk to Mandy’s wasn’t that long about ten minutes. Once he arrived at Mandy before he could even knock on the door he was faced to face with her black fringe and blue eyes. She looked tense and shaken up.   
“Ian you can’t be here you need to leave like now”  
“What’s wrong Mandy?”  
“Nothing Ian you just need to go now”   
She slammed the door on Ian’s face and he scoffed. Shaking his head he turned around and started walking home. Mandy is obviously planning some big surprise for his and Dan’s wedding. Just as he was turning the corner someone collided with the pram causing mick to wake crying from his nap. ‘Fucking great’ he thought. Without looking up to who had walked into the pram he knelled down and picked the crying boy up, placing a protective hand over his black hair.  
“Watch were you going next time maybe man!”   
With no reply from the asshole Ian began looking him up and down. He was wearing the U.S army uniform, cap placed upon his head covering most of his face. The guy took off his cap hands brushing through a mess of black hair before looking up at Ian. His heart stopped he had to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Those blue eyes he could never forget, but it couldn’t be he was missing all those years ago. The baby who shared the same dark black hair and blue eyes had settled back to sleep by now and the street was quite.  
“Maybe you should also watch were you’re going next time firecrotch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this please leave comments and kudos down below


End file.
